Confessions and Cuteness
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: Mori has always loved Honey...but how will he react if Honey says he loves him too? Fairly fluffy, with a little sex thrown in. MoriXHoney
1. Confession

**Hi everyone! Just to let you know, this is my 1st fic. Ever. *Gasps from around the room* I know, I know. I wrote it for a bet, but really enjoyed writing it, so...**

**And, also, I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club...but I might have kidnapped the characters...**

**Mori: Help!**

**Cabbage: Stop struggling, I love you!**

**And just to warn you, this is LEMON. So no like, no read . You have been warned...**

Takashi Morinozuka ran traced his finger lightly over the smooth face of his sleeping friend. Somewhere in his dreams, Honey mumbled something. Mori smiled to himself. Honey was so adorable when he slept. In fact, he was adorable all the time.

Mori was sat on an armchair by Honey's bed, waiting for Honey to wake up. _So adorable_, he thought, _just so completely beautiful_… he cut himself off as he realised what he was thinking. He groaned quietly, and slid down in his chair, burying his face in his hands. Still, after all these years of fighting his love for his friend, it would always come back to haunt him in times of weakness.

_But…_he thought, _surely…he looks so peaceful…surely, he wouldn't_ _wake if I ….._ Mori bent over Honey, cradling his blonde head, kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"….Takashi….," Honey murmured, snuggling closer to Ousa.

Mori jumped back with a start, cheeks burning red. Had he heard that right?

"…Takashi…," Honey mumbled again, smiling in his sleep.

Mori looked stunned. Honey couldn't possibly…not in a million years, _never_…be dreaming about him. Mori blushed, remembering his dreams about Honey. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts.

_He looks so…peaceful_, he thought, watching Honey's chest rise and fall, listening to the gentle whuffling of his breath as he slept. He sat, watching as Honey breathed, in, then out, his lips slightly parted. It was something he found totally mesmerising, watching Honey breathe. And, of course, his lips. They were the exact colour of the roses that adorned the fabric of his silk bedspread. Mori found himself wondering if they were as soft as the bedspread too.

Forgetting entirely about his resolve to suppress his feelings, Mori tilted the sleeping boys' chin upwards, leaning over, closer and closer, until their lips met in a soft kiss. Mori met no resistance from Honey, and had planned to pull away immediately, but he was mesmerised by the strawberries-and-cream flavour of the other boys' soft lips. He traced the edge of them with his tongue, tasting them, keeping his eyes open so he could watch for any sign of reaction. He found none.

"I love you," Mori whispered, before slowly parting Honeys' lips with his tongue, running along the inside of his lower lip. A small noise issued from Honey's lips, and his big, brown eyes snapped open.

Almost instantly, Mori threw himself violently away, crashing into his chair, bashing his hip in the process. He toppled, landing face-down on the floor. Honey looked at him, wide eyed. He traced his finger along his lips.

"Takashi?" he asked wonderingly. "Why did you…?"

Mori flinched at the sound of Honey's chiming, childlike voice, preparing for his full wrath, or worse. _What if he hates me?_ He asked himself, _what if he refuses to talk to me, if I never see him again?_

He couldn't help it. Tears began to well up in the corner of his usually emotionless eyes. Burying his face in his arm, he refused to look at Honey. He couldn't answer him; he had never been good with words, so instead he gave in to heart-rending sobs.

"Takashi? Why are you crying, Takashi? Did something happen?" Honey's little brow furrowed in concern for his friend. Still in his bunny pyjamas, Honey jumped off his bed, Usachan in tow. He lay down along Mori's side, one arm around him, the other pulling at the hand covering his face, face buried in his neck.

"Takashi?" Honey asked again, tears dancing in the corners of his eyes, "I don't want you to be sad, Takashi. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's me! I'm what's _wrong_!" Mori mumbled angrily into his arm, "I'm sick and wrong and I love you, even though you're a boy, even though you're so young and innocent and…"

His self-hate rant was cut off by a small giggle from Honey. Mori looked up questioningly, only to come face-to-face with very person whose gaze he'd been avoiding. Smiling, Honey moved closer towards Mori, until he felt as if he was going to drown in those big, chocolate eyes. Then, tilting his head slightly, Honey planted a kiss right on Mori's shocked mouth.

As soon as their lips connected, Mori forgot. He forgot not to love Honey, and, as Mori twined his fingers in the other boy's hair, he sank deeper into the kiss. They kissed sweetly, gently, lips moving together, exchanging slight pressure. Mori stroked Honey's lips with his tongue, asking for permission, which, much to his surprise was given. Joyful at Honey's response, he explored the inside of the other boys' mouth, trying to convey his love for Honey over all this years with a simple kiss. They sank deeper into each other, still only touching where their lips met, and where Mori's hands gently stroked Honeys soft blond curls. Mori could feel himself almost glowing with joy, tingly happiness spreading right down to the pit of his stomach, and further. As soon as he felt himself begin to harden, Mori stopped, pulling away from Honey before standing up to sit on the bed.

_Dammit, Takashi_, he thought, _you can't get carried away with this. This is…wrong…you're…..it's…_

Mori's internal monologue was interrupted by Honey's voice.

"It's OK, Takashi."

Mori looked up.

"Takashi?"

"Yes?" He choked out, still finding a smile for Honey, despite his current self-loathing.

"I think…I think I might love you too," Honey said, blushing nervously, "And I also think…I think I want you to make love to me, Takashi."

Mori sat there; slack jawed, trying to take in what Honey had just said. Honey…_loved_ him? And what was more surprising was that he wanted to…to…have _sex_? With…_him_? Sure, Mori had thought about it enough, but he had never imagined that his dream would become reality.

Mori was torn. On one hand, he really, _really _liked Honey. A lot. On the other, Honey was just too…innocent. He was just so beautiful and pristine and pure and virginal, and Mori never wanted that purity to be sullied.

But then again, Honey was going to lose it at some point, and Mori was sure that he was the only one who could make it perfect.

Lifting Honey up onto the bed, he said, "Are you sure about this, Mitsukuni?"

Honey nodded, "I love you," he said, his clear, high voice unwavering.

Mori sat on the side of the bed while he stripped, blushing furiously, trembling with excitement and nervousness. While he did this, Honey jumped of the bed and darted over to where he left Usachan, covered the toys eyes with its ears and turned it so it faced away from the bed. Mori smiled at this, as Honey grinned at him adorably.

Honey walked over to where the now naked Mori sat, hopping onto the bed beside him before holding his arms above his head. Mori pulled Honey's top over his head, discarding it on the floor in front of him. He then knelt down in front of Honey, kissing each of his soft feet before pulling his pants down, so that they both were completely naked. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Mori lifted up Honey and placed him in the bed, before manoeuvring himself so he lay on top of him. He handled Honey's petite form as if it was made of the finest porcelain; as if he would shatter at any moment.

They kissed tenderly, gently, for a few minutes, until Mori began licking a path along Honey cheek towards his ear. He nibbled there, making Honey cry out, quietly. Mori pulled away, studying Honeys' face, startled by the noise.

"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned, "Am I crushing you?"

Honey smiled, and shook his head, kissing the tip of Mori's nose before smiling mischievously. The smaller boy shifted slightly under Mori, until their erections touched. That small amount of friction made Mori gasp in pleasure and surprise.

They both lay in that position, hips rocking gently, creating more friction between them, until Mori pulled away and crawled further down the bed. Honey mewled with frustration when Mori's warm, muscular body moved from on top of him, but his eyes widened with realisation when as he saw what Mori was about to do.

Slowly, gently, Mori bent his head and licked the tip of Honey's modest length, sending amazing waves of sensation shooting through the younger boys' body. The smaller boy moaned as Mori bent his head lower, taking all of Honey into his mouth at once. The warmth and the wetness made him shiver with pleasure. Mori swam his tongue around Honey's member, before beginning to bob his head slowly up and down. Honey tangled his fingers in Mori's dark hair, his cries and pants becoming louder and more frequent as Mori moved faster, sucking and humming on and around the younger boys' manhood. Honey groaned, rocking his hips, thrusting himself further into Mori's mouth. With one last hard suck, Honey climaxed, releasing his seed into Mori's eager mouth.

After happily swallowing all that had been given to him, Mori sat up and looked down at his breathless and flushed lover. Lifting Honey's legs above his shoulders, Mori asked: "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Honey replied, confident, albeit still slightly out of breath.

Mori nodded, before reaching for the tub of Vaseline that was on the bedside table, and covered his fingers with it. He slowly pushed one finger into Honey's tight entrance. Honey's gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. After that, he entered another; pushing both digits in even further before gently stretching Honey, watching his face carefully for any sign of pain. After entering a third finger, Mori saw Honey screw up his face slightly.

"Are you ok?" Mori checked, his face tightening in concern.

"Y…yes. It's just feels a bit….weird, is all," Honey whispered back, panting slightly.

Mori studied his little ukes' face carefully, before saying: "Ok. But if I hurt you at all, you have to tell me straightaway, ok?" He looked Honey straight in the eyes. Honey nodded.

Mori smiled back, before pushing his fingers further into the other boys' entrance; he continued to stretch Honey until the small boy gave a loud, desperate cry: half-groan, and half-scream.

"Th…there," he moaned.

"There? Does it…hurt?" Mori asked, panicked, his voice cracking at the word 'hurt'. He began to pull his fingers out, slowly, but Honey slammed himself onto them, crying out again when they made contact with his sweet spot.

Shaking his head furiously, he whimpered, "No…it doesn't hurt. It feels good…so good."

Mori raised an eyebrow and smiled sexily.

"Like…this?" he asked, punctuating the word 'this' with a hard thrust of his fingers.

"Ngggggggggh….ah yes…" Honey moaned, before Mori did it again, "Ah...Ta…TAKASHI! Please…I…."

Mori smiled at the fact that he was able to make his little uke scream his name like that, before pulling his fingers out slowly. Honey groaned at the loss of contact, but lay patiently as Mori reached for the Vaseline on the bedside table, and coated both his rock-hard member and Honeys' entrance with it.

Mori positioned himself in the cleft of Honey's arse. Honey nodded, and Mori began to push himself in, slowly, until he was all the way in. He waited, fighting every urge to move against the hot walls that seemed to be pressuring him from every direction. Honey whimpered slightly at the feeling of Mori's extraordinary length inside him, but was soon used enough to the sensation. He looked his lover right in the eyes: "OK…go."

At this instruction, Mori pulled back and thrust himself into Honey, slowly at first, but he soon gained speed and strength, moving at different angles until he hit Honey's prostate head on, cause the younger boy to moan even louder.

"Nggghh…Takashi ….ahh…please…h...harder….oh. God…..faster…please…I need you…I…"

Mori obliged, hitting Honey harder with each thrust. He reached over and began to pump the other boy's member frantically.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori asked breathlessly.

"Y…yes?" Honey panted.

"I'm not going to…last much…much…longer…oh…oh God…"

With one last hard thrust, Mori released himself into Honey, covering the boys' insides with his pleasure, before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed. Honey followed soon after, climaxing onto his chest and onto Mori still-stroking hand. Both boys lay on the bed, Honey snuggled against Mori's sweat-covered chest, trying frantically to catch their breath.

"Takashi?"

"…Yes?"

"I love you."

**OK, so what did we think? Hope you liked it ^-^...please review, I'm thinking of doing a chapter 2...with cake :D**

**Love, Cabbage**


	2. Cake

**_TADAH!_**

**Hello again everyone! How are you? Good? Good!**

**Now, here it is, with cake, as promised. Oh, and, although it pains me to say this, once more I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (Unfortunately)**

**Thank you all so much for your comments and reviews, they keep me going, they really do.**

**O.K, so...enjoy, Mori/Honey fans!**

**Love, The Cabbage x**

It had been a week since Honey and Mori first made love. The two of them had been busy with the Host Club that week, and had found no time to discuss, let alone repeat, their actions. But a clever and observant person might have noticed how Honey would blush slightly whenever the two of them touched, how his heart rate would increase slightly when Mori would lift him up, and place him on his lap.

Honey was sat alone in the empty club room, staring at a piece of strawberry sponge. The cake had been a masterpiece, a phantasmagorical mountain of strawberries and whipped cream, and now there was only one piece left, and Honey was about to eat it. He had stayed behind especially, to ensure that nobody but him ate _his _cake.

Honey reached for the delicate silver cake fork that lay beside his plate, looking around to check nobody was there.

"Guess it's just you and me, Usa-chan," he said to the soft toy in the chair opposite. Delicately, he took the fork in one hand, then glanced around again. _But surely, _he thought_, if there's nobody around… _Gently placing the fork back down, Honey took the enormous piece of cake in one hand, the plate in the other, opened his mouth wide, and took a huge bite of the cake, getting cream and crumbs all over his face. Honey smiled, and prepared to take another bite of the cake.

"Enjoying your cake, Mitsukuni?"

Honey yelped in surprise as a voice sounded in his ear, and promptly dropped the cake on himself. Turning around to see who it was, he came face to face with Mori.

"T…Takashi? But I though you had gone..." Honey stuttered, trying to focus on his words, but really focusing on Mori's large, warm hands, which now rested gently on his shoulders.

"I had, but then I remembered that you'd be here," Mori said, flicking his tongue over Honey's cheek, before adding, "I'm sorry about your cake, though…I've probably ruined these clothes…we should take them off before a stain sets in…"

And with that, Mori picked up the remaining cake and put it on a plate, before unbuttoning Honey's shirt.

Honey glanced around the room.

"Please…" he whispered, "Not here."

Mori's brow wrinkled in concern for his young lover, and, holding Honey in one arm and the cake in the other, he carried them both over to one of the larger sofas in the far corner of the room. He placed Honey gently down, and handed him the cake, before pulling out the sofa into a comfortable mattress.

"Why does the club room have a bed, Takashi?" Honey asked. In reply, Mori only shrugged, as if to say 'That's Tamaki.'

Mori slipped Honey's shirt from off of his shoulders, leaving it forgotten on the floor, and then pulled off his own shirt. He then grabbed Honey's trousers, yanking them down with such force that Honey was left lying flat on his back. Mori grinned at his blushing, excited uke, and then reached into his pocket. Confused, Mori continued to fumble about with his pockets.

"Erm, one second…" Mori blushed, before running out of the room, slipping slightly on the abandoned clothes left on the floor.

Honey giggled, wondering what it could have been that his Mori had forgotten. He wiggled his toes, before looking at the cake, still on its plate, that lay on the bed next to him.

_Hmm…I don't know how long it'll be until he finds whatever it is he's looking for…so I might as well…_he thought, reaching for the cake. He poised it in front of his mouth. _Finally…_Honey thought.

At that moment, Mori came running back into the room, holding a small box in one hand. However, in his haste and enthusiasm, he slipped, once again, on the clothes on the floor, this time falling flat on his face; right on top of Honey -**SPLAT**- the magnificent slice of cake now covered both Mori's chest and Honey's face.

Mori smiled. 'Mitsukuni,' he said to the boy underneath him, 'You have something on your face.'

He wiped off some of the cream, and one of the now-squished strawberries, using his fingers, before presenting them to Honey, who licked all the traces of pudding from them. The two boys smiled at each other, and kissed, gently, tongues just edging each others lips, until Mori pulled away, licking the cake from Honey's face. Honey laughed delightedly as Mori continued down his neck to kiss his chest.

"Takashi…that tickles…" Honey giggled, before rolling over to pin Mori down. Mori looked up at the small boy who was straddling him.

"Takashi…"

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

"You ruined my cake," Honey said, his face screwing up in mock-anger.

"No I didn't, Mitsukuni…it's still perfectly edible," Mori said, arching an eyebrow and sweeping a hand invitingly along his chest.

Honey giggled, blushed and bit his lip, before leaning forward and pressing his soft lips to Mori's collar, before poking out his tongue and lapping up the cake-mush that covered the other boy's toned, muscular chest. He wasn't sure why, but he thought the cake tasted even better when he ate it off of Mori. Maybe it was the warmth, or the fact that the sweet taste of the cake was mixed in with the musky, salty, comforting scent of his lover and protector.

_Whatever it is…I really ought to eat cake like this more often...,_ Honey thought, as he licked up the last of the cake.

Mori caressed the other boy's face with his large, warm hand, before wiping of some of the cake that was left on Honey's face with his thumb.

"You know, you really are the most adorable thing, Mitsukuni," Mori said, looking up at him.

Sitting up, Honey giggled, wiggling his hips slightly until he was sitting tantalizingly close to Mori's crotch. The dark-haired boy gazed at him, keeping eye contact, and trying to keep a completely calm expression on his face, despite the fact his heart was pounding and he had a throbbing erection, which was, presumably, incredibly obvious to Honey.

Mori continued to study his young lover's expression as his own hand crept gently up the blonde's smooth, slender thigh, and inside his pants, along the delicate skin until he grasped Honey's own erection.

He began to stroke, slowly at first, but faster and faster as Honey mewled, and threw his head back slightly, exposing his creamy-white neck. Mori sat up, one hand still stroking, the other holding his trembling lover closer to him, and kissed along the bare neck that was presented to him, licking along from the slight dent behind his ear, down to the part where his neck met his shoulder. Mori nibbled there for a while, still stroking, whilst Honey clung to him, whimpering erotic little half-words into his ear, and occasionally digging his nails into Mori's shoulder blades, leaving little half-moons on his tanned skin. Every so often Mori would pull away, to capture Honey's cries in a passionate, desperate kiss.

Mori moved away from Honey's neck, and watched his flushed face in fascination as he continued to pump the other boy's slightly dripping erection. Honey's cries became louder, and he buried his head in his seme's neck, biting down slightly to muffle his moans.

"Oh my…oh…oh…my god…" he whimpered against Mori's skin. He clung even closer to Mori, and let out one final, high pitched 'Oh my god' as he released. He shook in Mori's arms for a moment, and his slightly-stunned, helpless expression was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Mori had ever seen. He drew his hand out from his lovers pants, licked his fingers, then lay back slowly, bringing Honey to rest gently on his warm chest.

Honey snuggled up to Mori, breathing in his familiar, warm smell.

"…Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to…want me to…um…?" Honey looked up at him, blushing.

Mori chuckled, and kissed the tip of Honey's nose.

"No, Mitsukuni, it's O.K."

"B…but…that's not fair on you!" Honey insisted.

Mori sighed, and looked his lover square in the eye.

"Mitsukuni, it's fine. I'm fine…as long as I get to touch you…to see you like that."

Honey looked sceptical. "Really?"

"Really," Mori replied, kissing him on the top of the head. "Now, don't worry about me, O.K?"

Honey nodded, and snuggled closer to Mori's bare chest.

"…Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I…I love you too," Mori replied, "And, before I forget…" From his trouser pocket, Mori pulled out the small box that he had made so much fuss about earlier, and opened it. Inside lay a small, silver heart-shaped locket on a chain so delicate, it looked like it could snap at any moment. He flipped it open. On each of the two sides were pictures already in the frames, one of Honey and Mori posing together at the dojo, Mori looking a little worn out (Honey had just beaten him) and one of Mori, Honey and Usa-chan on a picnic, their heads squashed close together so that they could all fit into the shot.

"I'd be honoured if you'd wear it."

Honey beamed as Mori fastened the necklace around his neck, and then kissed him gently on the lips.

**O.K, so what did we think? Please, review and give me suggestions...I want to carry on writing about this couple, but I'm running out of ideas.**

**Anyway, toodles!**


	3. Homesick

**Hi everyone! Me again.**

**This chapter, shockingly, contains no sex. It's just the fluffy musings of a bored writer, and I hope you don't think it's too clichéd. But, y'know, there a some pretty beautiful emotions that are hard to get across without writing them down. So that's what I did.**

**Once again, I do not Ouran High School Host Club, but if anyone is wondering what they should get me for my next birthday...**

**This piece is dedicated to every homophobe I've ever met, just because I know it'll annoy them.**

**Enjoy!**

Honey missed Mori when he went away without him, and now he had gone again, for another week, leaving Honey alone. Honey missed him more than he missed cake, more than he missed sunshine on rainy days.

He had Mori's shirt, and he clung to it as he slept, like it was a 100% cotton lifeboat, but it wasn't the same. It smelt the same, of washing powder and Mori, a gentle, warm, safe scent - the smell of home. But a shirt and a scent could not replace Mori, who made Honey feel the most vulnerable, yet somehow the safest, person in the world. Mori, the person who unravelled his soul, made him come undone, and then put him back together so his heart worked better than ever before.

A shirt did not kiss Honey's forehead at the exact moment he needed it to, like Mori did, like he could read his eyes. It didn't breathe a satisfied sigh every now and then, like Mori did when Honey would bury his head in his warm, Mori-scented neck. It didn't have a familiar pulse, which th-thumped against Honey's ear when he laid his head when he leant his head on Mori's bare chest.

A shirt could never compare with the comfort of Mori's warm skin, the soft hair on his legs, the way he bit his lip slightly when Honey ran a hand over his nipple. A shirt, a crumpled piece of fabric, did not have the incredible, wonderful three-dimensionality of Mori; the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder, the knobbles and dips of his collarbone, or the beautiful, fascinating angle where his hipbone met his torso, contrasting with the soft-yet-firm smoothness of his stomach.

When he held Mori's shirt, it never hugged him back, it didn't have elegant, muscled arms that wrapped him warm and brought him home. When he fell into Mori's embrace, he felt safe - no one could touch him, not ever, not unless it was Mori, _his _Mori. Honey didn't think anything could be as comforting, as beautiful as just being held by Mori, naked. Being naked with him wasn't just a sex thing, it was a trust thing, seeing all of his imperfections, the imperfections which only made him more perfect. The skin-to-skin contact was amazing, incredible; it made Honey feel totally defenceless as he breathed in Mori's scent, warmth, and his closeness. Being with Mori made Honey feel more vulnerable, more completely trusting and out of control than anything else, and it was so perfectly poetic and completely liberating to lie there with him, talking about nothings and feeling everything.

There was, in Honey's opinion, nothing sweeter in life than to lie with Mori, tangled in his arms, after loving him: his hair a mess, face flushed and soft and eyes full of bewildered affection. Eyes that crinkled with loving amusement whenever Honey got embarrassed about something silly and self-conscious, while Mori held him and soothed away all the trivial worries that anyone, even Honey himself, would find ridiculous and irrational.

That's why loved Mori, and wished he would always be there; it was almost impossible to exist without his warm body beside him. He wished he could keep him with him, his own piece of warm, beautiful safety. Mori. His Mori, his safe place. Home is where the heart is, and Mori had his heart. His Mori. His home.

That was what he missed when Mori was away, that was all he needed. Not just his shirt, but his Mori.

**Hope you enjoyed that...it's very out of character for me to be so mushy, I swear! It's kinda embarrassing that I can be that soppy....next chapter, there will be sex. I promise. Possibly bondage...anyway...**

**Please review!**

**Love, The Cabbage**

**xx**


	4. I Missed You

**Hi! I really enjoy writing for this couple (and I hope you enjoy reading) so I decided to actually have a plot...and perhaps, in later chapters, angst! Hoorah! Angst!**

**By the way, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of it's characters. Just in case you hadn't figured it out.**

**So, enjoy!**

It was cold, rainy Tuesday morning when Mori arrived back home, but in Honey's eyes it was one of the most perfect days in existence. The whole Host Club went to meet him at the airport before school. They turned a few heads; Haruhi practically being dragged into all the shops by Tamaki and the Twins, Kyouya constantly taking notes, and Honey, desperately trying to navigate the bustling crowds. Eventually they made it to Arrivals. Honey stood on a chair, desperately trying to see if Mori had arrived yet. Kaoru glanced at his watch.

"Why can't Mori hurry up already? I wanna see more of the airport!" he whined.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What's so cool about an airport, anyways?"

"We've only flown on a private jet before, from a private airfield," explained Hikaru.

"So we've never seen the inside of a big airport before," finished his twin.

_These damn rich people_, Haruhi thought to herself.

Their banter was broken by a shout from Honey:

"There he is! Takashi! Takashi!" he squealed excitedly, before launching himself at Mori. Mori looked momentarily stunned as the high velocity, cake-loving, bunny-carrying 17-year-old made contact with him, but he soon recovered. Dropping his suitcase, he picked Honey up and held him close.

"I missed you," murmured Honey, nuzzling his cheek.

"I missed you too, Mitsukuni."

The rest of the club went over to join him, and the Twins picked up his suitcase.

"Good to have you back," said Tamaki, slapping Mori on the back in a 'manly' way, "We brought your uniform; you can get changed at school."

"Glad you're home, Mori-sempai," Haruhi said.

"Yes, I too am glad you're back," agreed Kyouya, barely glancing up from his notepad, "Club profits were down 15% without you and Honey working as hosts."

"Usa-chan missed you too, Takashi," mumbled Honey from somewhere in Mori's shoulder, still clinging on to him like a koala, "We saved a piece of all the best and sweetest cake for you, but I'm afraid I already ate some."

Mori chuckled; a quiet, deep rumbling sound. "That's OK, Mitsukuni," he whispered, bending his head to kiss his cheek, "I have the best and sweetest cake any man could ask for right here."

X-x-X-x-X

The Host Club piled into the limo, with everyone sprawled out in the luxurious space, with the exception of Honey, who was sat in Mori's lap. The quickest road to the school was long and bumpy, and everyone found themselves bouncing up and down in their seat, including Honey, who squealed in excitement and bounced up and down even more enthusiastically.

"Wheeeeeee! It's like being on a boat! Isn't this fun, Takashi?"

Mori smiled and nodded, but there were things more important than potholes and bad suspension on his mind. For, the more and more Honey jumped and squirmed on his lap, the more and more aroused he became-and not having seen him for a week only worsened his situation. It was near to unbearable – his lust for Honey had been peculating nicely over his week away, and it was all he could do not to jump the petite blonde there and then. Thankfully for Mori, the road smoothed out, and Honey stopped moving and slid back, leaning on him. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Mori pressed against him, and then he giggled quietly. Mori blushed furiously, and whispered "Sorry," in Honey's ear. The blonde just smiled mischievously, and wiggled his hips against Mori's crotch. Mori let out a quiet moan, which he quickly turned into a yawn. He glared at Honey, who smiled beatifically, and stayed still for the last few minutes of the journey.

The limo pulled up outside the school, and Tamaki threw a bag in Mori's direction.

"Your uniform is in there," he said, before adding, "Feel free to have a shower too. I know how icky one can feel after a long plane flight."

Mori nodded, and began to walk in the direction of the bathrooms, still carrying Honey.

"Takashi, put me down. I have to go help at the club!"

Mori looked at Honey, who was struggling in his arms, then glanced backwards to check no one was watching.

"Mitsukuni, I don't care. You're coming with me to have a shower," he said forcefully, before pressing his lips to Honey's. Honey realised what he meant, and stopped struggling, and instead started nibbling at his neck, making Mori shiver with delight. When they reached the (fortunately empty) bathroom, Mori kicked open the door, then locked it with one hand. With the same hand, he took Ousa from Honey and placed the bunny next to the pot pouri.

Their eyes met for a moment, followed soon by their lips. Mori undressed Honey with one hand, while using the other to hold him closer. Honey moaned as Mori bit his neck, and pressed closer too him, wrapping his bare legs against Mori's waist. His hand roved down Mori's firm chest, and tore off his shirt, sending the buttons flying. Mori used one hand to unfasten his trousers, and they fell to the floor along with his pants.

The two boys were now completely naked, and Honey could feel Mori's arousal pressing against him as he carried him over to the shower and turned it on. The warm water washed over their bodies, soaking their hair, and making the atmosphere steamier and hotter than it already was. Mori reached for the shower gel on side, and cover both himself and Honey with it. They rubbed each others' bodies, Honey still grasped onto Mori, rocking slightly against him. One of Mori's hands crept downwards, still covered in the shower gel, and trailed down his spine and between his cheeks. One cool finger traced around the edges of his opening before pushing into the tight, warm space. Honey shuddered and he buried his face in Mori's neck as another finger was entered straight after, and he was scissored roughly. He gave a tiny cry of pain at this unexpected roughness and dryness. He was surprised and worried; Mori was never this forceful.

"T…Takashi? Be gentle, OK?" he whispered. Mori looked up, his eyes deep, darkened and wild with lust, and entered another finger.

"I _am_ being gentle, Mitsukuni," he said, uncharacteristically unconcerned, "You'll get used to it."

And with that, he replaced his fingers with his large, hard member. Honey cried out once more with the pain of being taken dry, as Mori began thrusting up into him straight away. Tears filled his eyes – why was his Mori – his loving, gentle Mori- being like this? Mori would never hurt him – not like this.

"T-Takashi!" Honey cried, biting his neck harder, in an effort to discourage him, "Please, Takashi…slow down! It hurts like this…you're hurting me."

Still, Mori did not stop.

"Takashi! Takashi, please…slow down! It hurts, Takashi…it hurts."

At this, Mori stopped, and looked down, using his free hand to stroke away the tears from Honey's face. Startled, he pulled out slowly and gently, before placing Honey onto his feet. Honey stumbled, his legs giving way under him slightly, and he walked –limping slightly- to his lover.

Upon seeing this, Mori felt shocked. Shocked and disgusted that he had let his lust make him so selfish as to hurt his lover, and he pushed Honey away, gently. His voice was deep and wobbled slightly.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mitsukuni. I'm so sorry." He slumped down onto the floor, letting the water of the shower run down his muscled back and over his face. Tears mingled with the water of the shower. Honey's face creased in concern, and he crouched down in front of Mori, before leaning forward and holding him. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms round him, gently.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, my love, my Mitskune…I just wanted you so much…I missed you so much," he whispered, "And I was so selfish…"

Honey smiled lovingly, and squeezed him tighter.

"It's OK, Takashi. I forgive you." Mori raised a speculative eyebrow at him. Honey smiled. "Really, look, I'm fine!" he said, going to sit down and wincing slightly as he did so. Mori looked concerned. When he spoke, his voice was cracked with tears.

"Mitsukuni, I don't want you to forgive me – there is no excuse for what just happened. I just…I just…I don't know! I was so…I really wanted –needed- you, and I…I don't know! I'm just wrong, selfish, and because of me, you're hurting," he pushed Honey away from him gently. "Maybe…maybe you should avoid me."

Honey's bottom lip quivered, and he pulled up Mori's face so he could look him in the eye. Mori tried to look away, but Honey stopped him.

"Don't ever say that, Takashi. Don't you dare, ever say that," he told him, almost shouting to be heard over the rushing of the shower, "I don't care if you think wanting me is 'wrong' – I don't care if you're 'selfish'! Because, honestly…"

Here, he took a deep breath, "Because honestly, Takashi, you're stuck with me. No matter how much you hurt me physically, I will keep coming back to you. No matter how many times you hurt my body, I will stay with you, because the pain of leaving you would be ten times as bad as any pain you could make me feel!"

Mori looked at him. "Really?" he asked, eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled.

Honey smiled back. "Really," he replied, before climbing into Mori's lap, and allowing himself to be enfolded in his warm arms, water still running over the two of them.

"Mitsukuni," Mori whispered, "You needn't worry. I'll never let myself hurt you, not your body or your heart."

_No_, he thought, _not ever. I'd die before I let myself hurt him_.

**Well, hope you enjoyed that - I don't know if it was all a bit rushed. Let me know, please review! More cuteness and plot on the way at a later date!**

**Love, The Cabbage xx**


End file.
